


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by NicWin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Already Married, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: After living a long and fulfilling life, Hermione Malfoy dies at the ripe old age of 118. As she passes, her only thoughts are of the man she waited so long to see, Draco Malfoy. Her husband. Her husband who sacrificed himself for her so long ago. She never thought she'd be a widow at the tender age of 18 but she promised him and herself that she'd love him forever.Now she can be with him again. These are her final moments and the first moment after passing beyond the veil.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Finally. She squeezed the hand of her son lovingly and closed her eyes. Moments later she was no longer of this Earth, but it wasn’t a sad moment. She had lived a long and fruitful life. She had raised a good and just son, who apart from his eyes was a carbon copy of him. Her son had given her a wonderful extended family with three beloved grandchildren and any number of great-grandchildren. She had worked her way up the Ministry of Magic ranks, eventually being elected Minister for Magic for a record 10 consecutive terms. She oversaw the largest expansion of Hogwarts in its history, since its founding in fact. And she was admired and remembered as a war heroine for her role in defeating Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. But as Hermione died, her only thoughts were of him.

It seemed like yesterday that he held her, kissed her, touched her, loved her and made love to her. But in reality, it had been a century since she had been in his embrace. She would never forget that day. A day that saw her world crumble around her. The Final Battle had been the most harrowing event of her young life to that point, she was sure they would make it. She wished for it. But then again, if wishes were fishes and whatnot.

Two nights before the battle, she managed a night alone with him. They made love, they laughed, cried, and she shared the best news of the war: she was pregnant, with their son. He stood silent after her bombshell and then he picked her up, twirled her around, laughed and kissed her again all the while grinning like an idiot. When he set her down, he got down eye-level with her stomach, caressing it gently and whispered, “Hello baby, I’m your father and I’ll love you and your mother until the world goes to shite.” That made her laugh and admonish him for his crass all the while tears were streaming down her cheeks. He looked up at her with his trademark smirk and then led her to the bed and they made love again, both hoping against hope that they would make it out of this war alive.

Then two days later when he jumped in front of a pair of curses meant for her, she lost everything. Her world. Her love. Her husband. Her Draco. His final words to her broke her. When he cupped her battle-worn cheek in the midst of the battle lovingly, she whispered words of eternal love for him. When his hand fell from her cheek lifeless, she swore that she would never let anything happen to the life growing inside of her. He was the only thing she had left of him.

Now finally, Hermione Malfoy could be with her beloved once again. She cried and grieved for her husband, unlike any widow the Wizarding world had seen since the end of the war. She had to be restrained by her father-in-law as her young husband was lowered into the family crypt. Several months later, she gave birth to her son, Scorpius Draco. She held her baby tight as she told him of his father, she would continue to do so until he graduated Hogwarts. But now she was finally going to be reunited with Draco. She had waited a century, she was sure he was equally as impatient.

***

Hermione knew the moment she knew she was in the afterlife. Her silver and grey curls were chestnut brown again. No longer did her skin show the effects of all of her 118 years. And no longer did she feel empty. Her heart felt full of joy and happiness, then the moment she had been waiting for, happened. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist, she smelled a fragrance she hadn’t in so long, and she melted into the embrace. She tilted her head up and there smiling down at her as if they were 17 again was her oh-so-dashing husband. And then she felt his lips on hers for the first time in ages. Again she melted.

“Hello love.”

“Hi,” she said looking into those grey eyes she fell in love with so long ago.

“We have a lot of time to make up for, Hermione,” Draco smiles as he takes her hand.

“Yes we do, but it’s all coming back to me now,” she quipped as she rested her head on his shoulder as he led her into paradise, feeling like she was a giddy schoolgirl sneaking out to see her boyfriend after curfew again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a 'Glee' binge and Lea Michele's (Rachel's) cover of "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" playing on repeat. Apologies for any tears.


End file.
